


The Two Awesome Nerds Who Stole My Heart aka Bemily

by emilyxjunk (xbestmistakex)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, bemily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbestmistakex/pseuds/emilyxjunk
Summary: All my Bemily mini-fics based off of prompts I receive on tumblr, plots, or ideas that just come to me. For any chapters that include smut there will be a warning at the beginning of each chapter. If you would like to send me a prompt feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com.





	1. Maybe Tickling isn't So Bad

  ****Smut Warning****

 **Prompt:** _bemily fluff with some nsfw mixed in?_

* * *

 

Emily hates to be tickled, mainly because of how ticklish she is. Beca is fully aware of how Emily feels about being tickled and yet lately whenever the two cuddle she has been tickling the taller girl. Which usually leads to Emily overpowering her girlfriend and pinning her down so she has to stop.

Emily had begun to expect it, that day was no different. The both of them had a long day and had come home to curl up together on the couch in their apartment. Beca laid half on top of Emily, who was absentmindedly playing with her girlfriend’s hair as they watched television. Out of the corner of her eye Emily could see Beca’s hand beginning to snake up her body and she let out a huff. “Beca don’t,” she said looking down at her girlfriend which only made Beca smirk. “I’m serious do-,” her voice was cut off and replaced by giggles as Beca began to tickle her.

Emily tried her hardest to squirm away from her girlfriend, but Beca wasn’t letting up. It took a lot of struggling and even some tickling on Emily’s part before the tinier girl was underneath her and Emily was straddling her waist. Emily took Beca’s hands and pinned them over her head, taking a second to calm her breathing as she glared down at her girlfriend a sweaty mess. “Why do you keep doing that? You know I hate to be tickled,” she breathed taking in how Beca was trying, but failing, to hide her smirk as she gazed up at Emily.

Realization began to set in for Emily, every time Beca tickled her this was usually how they ended up. And more times than not it had lead to sex. “You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you,” she accused narrowing her eyes down at Beca. Beca bit her lip shaking her head as she tried to sound convincing. “Me nope, not at all, I’m definitely not trying to get you to get me like this, nope,” she said unable to hide her smirk as she quirked her head a bit.

Emily sighed letting her gaze move up to the ceiling and shaking her head in disbelief that it took her this long to figure out what Beca was up to. She had to admit, the sex after was usually really good, so maybe she shouldn’t be too mad. Emily began to roll her hips down as her gaze moved to her girlfriend a mischievous smile spreading across her lips. “I mean I could just tease you and not give in since you tickled me,” she said even though she knew that there was no way she would be able to resist at this point, but Beca didn’t know that.

“Wait what..Em c’mon I was just joking,” Beca said her voice already going a bit shaky as her girlfriend leaned down and began to kiss down her neck. Beca’s eyes fell closed, focused on the way Emily’s lips were trailing across her skin and the way she was painstakingly slowly grinding down against her. She squirmed slightly trying to get her arms away, but Emily’s grip was too strong. “Baby fuck c’mon,” she breathed sounding needier than she had in a very long time.

Emily sucked softly against Beca’s pulse point, as she nipped playfully against her girlfriend’s skin. “Nope you deserve this, you know how I feel about being tickled,” she whispered against Beca’s skin sending a shiver through the smaller girl. “I may give you what you want, but I need to know how bad you want it,” Emily whispered moving her mouth up to Beca’s ear.

Beca’s breath hitched, this was a side of Emily only she got to see and she loved that. Just like this was a side of Beca only Emily got to see. “Em please fuck I need you so bad,” she whimpered as she continued to squirm needing more of the other girl. A part of Emily wanted to drag this out longer, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t feeling just as needy to give Beca what she wanted.

Emily removed her hands so that Beca’s were finally free, pushing her girlfriend’s shirt up. Emily’s lips began to trail open mouth kisses down Beca’s body stopping above the waistline of Beca’s sweatpants. Beca’s breathing became more shallow, her whole body on fire in anticipation. Emily was the only one who had ever got her to this point, her body reacting to ever touch, kiss, bite in such a way where she was desperate for more.

Emily moved between her girlfriend’s legs, her brown eyes gazing up as she tugged at Beca’s sweats and panties until she was completely exposed. Emily moved her mouth back up to where she had stopped kissing, as she continued to trail down a soft hum escaping her lips as a whine escaped Beca’s own. “Fuck baby…please,” she pleaded her hand moving down to push Emily’s hair from her face.

Emily smirked up at Beca before letting her tongue flick teasingly against her girlfriend’s clit a moan escaping Beca’s lips. Emily captured her girlfriend’s clit between her lips humming as she sucked. Beca gripped one hand desperately against the edge of the couch and one hand in Emily’s hair letting out another loud moan. “Oh fuck Em,” she groaned trying to arch up to get more of Emily’s mouth. Emily took her hands pushing Beca’s waist down onto the couch gazing up at her and shaking her head slightly. If Beca wanted her to take control she was taking full control.

She moved one hand down, teasing Beca’s entrance with two fingers. Emily moaned softly against Beca as she felt how wet she was from all the teasing. Emily easily slid two fingers in, starting a steady rhythm. Emily’s gaze stayed on Beca as her girlfriend’s eyes fell closed and her moans and whimpers filled the room. “Em…fu-fuck I’m so close,” Beca moaned starting to pant desperately as her grip on her girlfriend’s hair tightened. Emily curled her fingers deep inside of Beca, swirling her tongue against the sensitive bud pushing Beca over the edge. Beca cried out as her body arched up again, giving in completely to the pleasure coursing through her.

As she began to come down from her high, Emily slowly slipped her fingers from inside of Beca and kissed back up her body. With each light kiss Beca’s body shook until Emily’s lips found Beca’s again. She gave her a soft kiss, a smile spreading across Emily’s lips. “Okay so maybe tickling isn’t so bad,” she giggled softly.


	2. Potions Disaster

**Prompt:** a bemily hpau where they're in potions and emily accidently kinda gets the potion she's working on all over beca (sent in by kxndrick-snxw)

* * *

  Emily glanced down at her potion’s book, biting her lower lip as she reread the next step. Emily needed today to go well, considering her last few attempts in Potions had been disasters. She always got so nervous which would lead to many different accidents. Like her hand getting shaky when she was trying to add an ingredient or her skipping over a step causing her potion to literally explode in her face. Not to mention Emily was just naturally clumsy, which was an issue within itself. Last class she had fallen into a shelf and dozens of potions ingredients had crashed onto the floor and on top of Emily. Not only had she been covered in all sorts of nasty things, but Professor Snape had taken 20 points from Hufflepuff and given her another Poor for the day. Just thinking about the last class made Emily’s hand begin to shake as she reached for the Lethe River Water.

“Hey,” Beca whispered in a calming voice as Emily gazed up at her. “It’s okay, don’t overthink it. You got this,” Beca said reassuringly giving Emily a small smile. Emily returned it with a weak smile of her own, taking deep breath. That was the only good thing about Potions, the Hufflepuffs had it with the Gryffindors. Beca had been Emily’s first friend at Hogwarts and had never made Emily feel weird about being a muggleborn. Their friendship had shifted over the past month into something a bit more even though they hadn’t exactly put a label on it. Emily was just grateful that she had Beca to help calm her nerves. She focused back on her recipe, trying to ignore everything else that was going on around her.

“Bec,” Emily whispered forty-five minutes later as she gazed at the potion her brows furrowed. Emily had let the potion bubble the required amount of time and then let the potion cool off. Emily’s potion was supposed to be a yellowish color once cool and yet the liquid she was peering down at was a violent green. “What color is your-“ Emily began leaning across the table to peer into Beca’s cauldron, but then she let out a loud gasp. In the process of leaning over she had knocked into her cauldron causing it to tip over. The contents spilled all over the table and on to Beca. Emily covered her mouth, her eyes going wide as the whole room went silent all eyes on Beca.

Beca blinked unable to speak as she shook her hands trying to get some of the excess potion off of her. Had it been anyone else who had done this, Beca would have most likely yelled. However, seeing the horror in Emily’s eyes at her mistake she couldn’t help but have a soft spot for the other girl. Professor Snape made his way over to the pair, sneering down at both girls. “Well Ms. Junk I didn’t think it was possible, but you have succeeded in making a bigger fool out of yourself than normal. That’s another Poor for the day,” Snape said scribbling something down in his book with his quill. Emily looked between Professor Snape and Beca and quickly rushed out of the Potion’s class trying to hold back her tears. Emily didn’t get far before she was slumping down in a corner covering her face as she let the tears fall freely. Maybe this wasn’t the place for her, maybe she just needed to go back home.

“Em,” Beca said as she crouched down in front of the girl, putting all of their stuff on the ground next to her before pulling Emily’s hands away from her face. Beca’s heart broke taking in the full view of the other in tears. The smaller girl, used her thumb to wipe the tears giving Emily a weak smile. “Don’t listen to Snape, everyone knows he hates anyone not in his house,” Beca said lacing her fingers with Emily’s. “Beca I’m so sorry. I’m so clumsy I just..I can’t do anything right,” she said her gaze moving down shaking her head. “Stop,” Beca said tilting Emily’s chin up narrowing her eyes a bit. It was crazy, Beca was kneeling down, soaking wet from a potion that smelled horrible and Emily was crying to the point her eyes had already gone bloodshot and puffy. And yet, she was crazy beautiful in that moment. Beca leaned in kissing her lightly, the kiss very tender and pure. As Beca pulled away she felt her own cheeks blush as she took in Emily who seemed shocked. “Now, c’mon walk me to my common room so I can get changed to something proper,” Beca said with a small laugh tucking a strand of hair behind her own ear. Emily picked up their stuff, still keeping her hand linked with the others as the made their way down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments, feedback, and kudos are always welcome. If you would like to send me a prompt feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com.


	3. Flour Fight

**Prompt:** _bemily baking where it just results in a food fight? maybe even something stupid like "ew don't kiss me you have flour on your mouth!"_ (sent in by bechemilacies)

* * *

 

Emily moved around the kitchen, the apron Beca had bought her for Christmas tied around her waist. Beca always teased her that when she put the apron on “things were about to get serious”. Which just meant that Emily was in the mood to bake and literally would make anything and everything. Today she had decided on strawberry cupcakes from scratch. The moment Beca heard Emily rustling around the kitchen she had ventured out, hopping up on the counter in her normal spot when Emily baked. 

“Whatcha making me,” Beca asked teasingly as Emily rummaged in the fridge. Emily glanced up, raising her eyebrow playfully at her girlfriend. “Who said I was making something for you,” Emily responded giving Beca a smirk scrunching her nose playfully at her. She placed the strawberries, milk, and eggs on the counter biting her lip as she tried to think of what else she needed. Beca gazed over at her adoringly, she loved that intensity when Emily was in baking mode. It was adorable and part of the reason Beca perched herself up on the counter to watch the taller girl move around the kitchen. But also cause she liked distracting Emily just to watch the way her eyebrows furrowed and she huffed at Beca. 

Emily began mixing the flour with all the other dry ingredients, standing next to Beca who was walking her fingers up Emily’s arm. Emily was so sensitive, the slightest touches would make it hard for her to pay attention to what she was doing. Beca knew this and used it to her advantage constantly. “Babe stop,” she said trying to focus but spilling some of the flour onto the counter causing Beca to smirk knowing she was having her desired effect.

“You are a mess,” Emily said picking up some of the spilled flour and flicking it towards Beca. “Literally a mess,” Emily giggled as she took in how the white powder had coated parts of Beca’s nose and her lips. Beca’s eyes narrowed as her mouth scrunched, glaring at Emily. “Oh yeah,” Beca said and tried to pull Emily into her wrapping her legs around the taller girl’s  waist. She tried to kiss her girlfriend, but Emily struggled giggles spilling from her mouth as stayed just out of reach. 

“Ew, babe don’t kiss me you have flour all over your mouth,” Emily squealed as Beca raised her eyebrow playfully still struggling to pull Emily in. “Oh wonder how that happened? Here,” Beca said taking some of the flour in her hand and blowing it towards Emily coating her face and parts of her hair. Seeing the dusting of flour covering Emily made Beca laugh, especially when Emily looked at her in disbelief. “I can’t believe you just did that,” Emily huffed grabbing more flour and tossing it at Beca. Beca hadn’t expected it, causing her grip on Emily to slacken so she was able to get away. Soon the two were running around the kitchen, flour flying everywhere until Emily ended up slipping onto the floor unable to stop giggling. Beca soon straddled her girlfriend a mischievous smile on her lips. They were both covered from head to toe in flour. “Still won’t kiss me,” Beca asked with a smirk. Emily wrapped her fingers into the front of Beca’s shirt and pulled her down to kiss her deeply. The moment the kiss broke, Emily smiled up at her girlfriend. “I’m gonna go jump in the shower and you can clean up the kitchen,” Emily said sticking out her tongue teasingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments, feedback, and kudos are always welcome. I also write mini-fics so if you would like to send me a prompt or feedback feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com. Also follow me on twitter @emilyxjunk to get notifications for when I add chapters.


	4. Two Ways Cuddling Is Okay

**Prompt:** _“There are only two ways to see an affectionate, cuddly Beca: if she is drunk or if she is sick.”_ (sent in by 93sdr)

* * *

 

Emily was just a naturally affectionate person when she was in a relationship. Hell she was a naturally affectionate person in general. So it was never surprising when she was pulling Beca in to snuggle her, coming up behind her girlfriend to wrap her arms around her kissing her neck, or pulling Beca back for just “one more kiss” for the third time. It was expected of Emily and for the longest time Emily just accepted she was going to be the one to initiate any affection in their relationship. It didn’t really bother her because when she did, Beca always seemed to melt into her like she was waiting for it. The little lean she would do or the content sigh that would escape her lips when Emily’s lips were against her was all Emily needed. 

The first time they got drunk together though that all changed. Emily had been dancing with Stacie, the two girls lost in the music. Stacie was the one Emily was closest to outside of her girlfriend and the two always had a good time together. Especially since Emily wasn’t a big drinker, so being with someone who found fun in everything she did was exactly what Emily needed. She practically jumped out of her skin when arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closely. “What the-Bec,” she said turning around in her girlfriend’s arms an eyebrow raised at the tinier girl. Beca leaned up kissing Emily deeply in such a way that she only did in the privacy of their own room. Emily whimpered into the kiss, completely caught off guard by her girlfriend, but not complaining in the slightest. “You look gorgeous. I mean you always look gorgeous, but you really look gorgeous,” Beca said with a giggle. A giggle. Beca Mitchell giggled in public. 

Emily smiled, pushing Beca’s hair out of her face. “Babe, I think you’re drunk,” Emily said playfully smirking as Beca leaned to kiss her again. “You think,” Stacie teased over Emily’s shoulder taking in how flushed Beca was. Emily glanced back at Stacie playfully glaring at her as she held Beca close. “I’m gonna take her upstairs. I may be back down,” she said taking Beca’s hand so she could lead her upstairs. “You won’t. I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care of your girl,” Stacie called out to Emily as Emily gave her a small smile. Once she got Beca upstairs and out of her clothes and in to something more comfortable she brought her over to the bed. Emily went to get changed standing at the end of the bed. Emily glanced down on the bed, her girlfriend gazing up at her eyes half lidded. “Hi baby,” Emily said crawling in and climbing under the covers. The moment Emily was settled Beca was curled up against her, nuzzled in Emily’s neck. “You smell good. You smell like Em,” she said sleepily causing Emily to laugh softly. “Well I should hope I do,” she said the laughter still in her voice. It wasn’t long before Beca was drifting off to sleep clinging to Emily. Emily decided then, she didn’t mind drunk Beca. Matter of fact, it was kind of cute. 

The next morning Beca never mentioned what had happened, refusing to believe Stacie when she told her how she was. Emily didn’t say anything, letting her girlfriend believe whatever she wanted. A few weeks later, Emily was able to prove her point anyway about a month later. She had an early class and when she had left Beca was still fast asleep. She was surprised though when she came back at 11 and her girlfriend was still in bed. 

“Baby, don’t you have class,” Emily asked softly pushing Beca’s hair from her eyes. As her fingertips grazed Beca’s head she felt how hot the girl was. “Oh my gosh babe, you are burning up,” she said letting her hand rest against the girl’s forehead. Beca let out a low grumble mixed with a slight whine. “I’m gonna go get you a cold washcloth for your head,” she said moving off the bed but Beca held out her hand to grab Emily’s shirt another small whine escaping her lips. “Don’t leave me,” she whimpered so uncharacteristically. Emily glanced back down, raising her eyebrow at Beca. Never in their whole relationship had she seen Beca look so needy for her. “Baby I’ll be right back, just give me a minute. I promise,” she assured her which Beca responded with a pout and a sigh. A pout. Her girlfriend just pouted at her. Emily was having flashbacks of the night Becca had been drunk and wanting to be close to Emily all night. She was gonna test her theory, quickly getting a wash cloth and dampening it so it was cold. As she made her way on to the bed, she laid the rag across Beca’s head sitting down against the pillows. Beca instantly moved to snuggle up against her girlfriend, another small whimper escaping her lips. “Can you just stay home the rest of the day I feel like actual death,” Beca said softly as Emily began to run her fingers through her hair. Emily nodded, a small smile spreading across her lips. “Of course baby,” she said as Beca relaxed against her. “Thank you,” Beca mumbled letting her eyes fall shut. The rest of the day was filled with cuddling, whining, and Emily forcing Beca to take some medicine even if “she didn’t want to”. They stayed in bed most of the day, Emily running her fingertips up and down Beca’s back singing softly to her until Beca finally fell asleep. As Emily gazed down at her girlfriend, she couldn’t help smiling to herself. She knew that tomorrow Beca would deny how cuddly and affectionate she was, just like that day after she had been so drunk. And Emily realized she was okay with that. She didn’t need everyone else to know, she didn’t even need to be right. It was just good to know in those two moments where her girlfriend was most vulnerable she trusted enough in Emily to keep her close. And that was all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments, feedback, and kudos are always welcome. I also write mini-fics so if you would like to send me a prompt or feedback feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com. Also follow me on twitter @emilyxjunk to get notifications for when I add chapters.


	5. Jealousy Brings Out a Different Side

****Smut Warning****

**Prompt** :  _Love your one shots on ao3! Particularly the first one ;) could you do a smutty one where we see beca in control and Emily's submissive side? Emily is the only one who makes Beca feel big and powerful etc etc_

* * *

 

‘Emily?’ The voice was unfamiliar to Beca, but by the look on Emily’s face it was far from that. “Jamie,” she said her voice filled with surprise and her eyes wide in shock. Jamie. Beca had heard the name before. Emily and her had talked about their past relationships and Jamie had been the only serious relationship Emily had ever had. They had broken up more due to both of them going to school in two different places, not wanting to do the long distance thing. Jamie pulled Emily up and hugged her tightly, Emily returning the hug. Beca could feel a jealousy surge through her. She normally wasn’t a jealous person, but what was this guy doing here? And why hadn’t Emily mentioned how tall, dark, and dreamy he was? Beca began to feel a bit insecure about herself and her role with her girlfriend as the two broke apart. “What are you even doing here,” Emily asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. ‘Well I wanted to surprise you, but I’m transferring to Barden.’ Emily’s eyes went wide again, unable to find words. Beca cleared her throat, causing both of them to gaze down at her, Emily shaking her head realizing she hadn’t introduced Beca. 

“Oh my gosh. I’m such an idiot,” Emily said reaching her hand out for Beca beaming at her girlfriend and then back at Jamie. “Jamie this is Beca my girlfriend.” Emily laced their fingers together oblivious of the things running through Beca’s head as she gave a small nod to him. Jamie’s face fell for a second, but he quickly caught himself holding his hand out for Beca. ‘Nice to meet you uh Becky right?’ Beca tensed next to Emily and Emily’s expression fell slightly feeling the difference in the air. “Uh well it was nice seeing you Jamie, but um we were just going,” Emily said tightening her hold on Beca’s hand as she gave him a weak smile. The pair walked back towards the Bella house, neither of them speaking for the longest time.   


“Babe,” Emily finally said tentatively her voice soft as she glanced over at Beca who’s face was straight. Beca met her gaze, trying to hide how her blood was boiling currently. She was jealous and she was feeling super possessive over Emily right now. She had never felt like this before, she was threatened by this guy. Hell if she was Emily she would choose this guy. “Bec, are you mad at me,” Emily asked softly chewing on her lip as they entered the house her tinier girlfriend still not saying a word. “No I’m not mad,” Beca finally said taking in that no one was home currently. As realization sunk in her possessiveness side took over and she pushed Emily up against the wall kissing her deeply. Emily whimpered softly into the kiss, as Beca pushed her girlfriend’s hands over her head. 

Emily was beyond thrown off on this side of her girlfriend. Whenever they had been intimate, Emily had always taken charge and she liked it. It was like they reversed roles in the bedroom, but this…this was a dominance from Beca she had never seen before. But she liked it. Beca broke the kiss, her eyes filled with lust as she gazed up at her girlfriend. Emily was a whimpering, whining mess needing more of Beca right there. Beca took her girlfriend’s hand pulling her up the stairs to Beca’s room. 

Beca lifted her girlfriend’s shirt, tossing it on the ground. Emily kicked off her heels and went to remove her panties from underneath her skirt, but Beca pulled her hands away shaking her head. It was so simple, but the control that Beca was taking was so fucking sexy. Emily bit her lip as Beca pulled down her panties, keeping Emily’s skirt on. “How bad do you want me baby,” Beca whispered nipping at Emily’s lip causing Emily to moan softly. “Bad,” Emily breathed as Beca’s fingers teased her slit feeling how turned on her girlfriend was. “This all for me,” Beca asked needing to hear Emily say it the jealousy causing her to need the reassurance from her girlfriend. Emily nodded a small gasp escaping her lips. “All for you Bec. Only you,” Emily whimpered as Beca pulled her hand away causing a pout to form on Emily’s lips. Beca leads Emily over to the bed laying her down before moving to kneel next to Emily on the bed. 

Emily gazed down at her girlfriend her eyes filled with desire, almost vibrating with how needy she was for Beca in that moment. “Bec please I need you,” Emily whispered to her squirming trying to get some sort of attention from her girlfriend. Beca takes two fingers, teasing Emily’s entrance before sliding them deep inside of her causing Emily to cry out. “Oh my god Bec,” she cried out as Beca moved in to capture her girlfriend’s lips beginning a fast pace thrusting her fingers deep before pulling them almost all the way out. Emily’s moans filled the room as she broke the kiss, gripping the sheets Beca never being this rough. “Don’t stop, please don’t fuck don’t stop,” Emily pleaded feeling herself getting closer to her peak. Beca could sense it too and she began to increase her speed not letting. “Who makes you feel so good baby? Who’s the only one,” Beca asked ghosting against her girlfriend’s lips. Emily moved her one hand to Beca’s hair gripping as she felt her body reach it’s peak. “You. Only you,” she cried out arching up as her orgasm hit her. Beca watched her girlfriend squirm as the pleasure washed over her. She had done that, Beca thought as she slipped her fingers from inside of her girlfriend. As Emily began to calm down, a small smile on her lips as she tried control her breathing she gazed over at Beca her eyes half lidded. “Wanna tell me what brought that out of you,” Emily asked causing Beca to blush. Beca let her gaze shift, before mumbling to her girlfriend. “You know.” Emily took her girlfriend by the shirt pulling her in for a deep kiss. She pulled away slightly, their lips still inches away from each other. “I’m yours and that’s all I want to be okay,” Emily said pulling Beca over so that her girlfriend was now straddling. “Let me show you how much I mean that,” Emily said planning on taking advantage of the empty house by making her girlfriend moan as loud as possible.


	6. Amortentia

**Prompt:** hey back again with another hpau bemily prompt!! i always loved the idea of the amortentia potion where the person smells what they love the most. What if in potions, bemily were making that potion and both kinda just realize that they smell scents that they associate with each other and talk about it later in the day (sent in by kxndrick-snxw)

* * *

 

Snape was never absent, it had been a long running joke that he would only ever miss class if someone pitched him off the Astronomy tower. And yet here the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had spilled in to the Potions class expecting to see Snape’s scowl only to be greeted by an older witch with a warm smile.

“Do you think someone actually did it,” Beca whispered up to Emily with a smirk causing Emily to giggle shaking her head knowing exactly what the smaller girl was talking about. Despite being in separate houses, the two were best friends and become accustomed to being able to tell what the other was thinking with very little conversation. “I feel like if someone had thrown him from the tower we would have heard it by now,” Emily whispered back settling on her stool.  


“Class, Professor Snape is away dealing with some personal business,” the substitute witch explained causing Beca and Emily to exchange a curious look. What kind of personal business was Snape dealing with that caused him to miss class. The substitute had continued talking despite the two girls barely listening. “...you may use any of the ingredients you have access to, but the storage closet has been locked. Anyone caught making potions that forbidden will be sent to the Headmaster.” The witch dismissed them and Emily looked back at Beca. “Wait what are we doing,” Emily looked at her confused but by looking at her best friend she could tell she had no clue either. “Chlo, what did she say we are doing,” Emily asked her red headed fellow Hufflepuff who had a mischievous look in her eyes. Chloe moved in between the two girls glancing around making sure no one was listening. “She said we could work on any potion we wanted as long as it wasn't forbidden. So Stacie and I are going to create Amortentia,” Chloe said her smile widening as her eyes gleamed.   


“Dude that’s a love potion and it’s definitely forbidden. And extremely dangerous,” Beca said glancing around guiltily as if just having this conversation she was an accomplice to their wrong doings. Emily didn’t say anything, she just bit her lip thinking about the potion. So she had never mentioned it to Beca, but she had always been slightly curious about the love potion herself. Not because she wanted to use it, but supposedly the smell it produced was unique to each person and was supposed to remind a witch or wizard of smells they are attracted or fond of. “I don’t know Bec...it may be fun to brew it. I mean just to see if we can. It’s a really difficult potion. I bet the four of us could do it though,” Emily said carefully not fully meeting Beca’s gaze.   


Beca’s mouth full shut, surprised at Emily’s words. She wasn’t exactly the type to try and break the rules, matter of fact she was often helping Beca stay out of trouble by stopping some of her more reckless plans. So to hear Emily say she wanted to brew the potion Beca was definitely out of the norm. Finally their gaze met, those intense blue ones locked with the soft brown ones and they had a full conversation without a single word. “Fine,” Beca huffed causing Emily to smiled extra hard giving Beca’s hand a squeeze before following Chloe back to her station where Stacie had already started compiling ingredients. 

The four of them worked around Chloe’s cauldron, Beca mainly keeping an eye out to make sure no one was seeing what the four were doing. Soon the potion gave off the Mother of Sheen Pearl glow it was known for and Emily, Stacie, and Chloe were pretty much giddy. While Stacie and Chloe went to find vials to bottle the potion, Emily moved forward her heart racing unsure of why she was so nervous. I mean she didn’t even know what this was going to tell her. It could just be smells she was fond of right? Emily finally inhaled and she was instantly hit with the smell of treacle tart, broomstick handle, and was that...yeah it was definitely butterbeer. Emily was stepped back furrowing her brows. It wasn’t exactly that the individual things that threw her off, but more so the three things put together. It reminded Emily of something or ... someone. 

“Em,” Beca said putting her hand on Emily’s shoulder causing the taller girl to jump. And as the smaller girl got closer to Emily it hit her, it was all smells she associated with Beca. Treacle tart was Beca’s weakness. When they studied after eating in the great hall Emily could always smell the faint scent of treacle tart. Emily would often tease Beca that there was nothing she loved more and Beca would often shrug saying you are probably right. The broomstick handle made sense too. Emily was the only one outside of the Gryffindor household who was allowed to watch the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice. Beca had vouched that she wasn’t trying to steal secrets to take back to the Hufflepuff team, she was just there to wait for Beca. After practice the two would often sit in the stands and just gaze up at the sky, Emily’s favorite past time. Beca would always smell so strongly of broomstick and the smell had become almost comforting for her. 

The Butterbeer though, that one was the most significant to their friendship. Emily had been a nervous first year, sitting in the Leaky Cauldron while her mother had gone shopping for the rest of the school supplies. Surrounded by so many witches and wizards had Emily nervous that she wasn’t cut out for any of this. I mean she was only a muggle born. That was until a tiny girl, almost fell right into her lap, overwhelmed by the heavy bags and boxes she had been trying to carry. Emily had helped the girl pick up her packages and they both had realized they were going to be first years. Beca had picked up on Emily’s nervousness instantly. “Muggle born,” Beca had asked not as if she was judging Emily more so curiously. Emily had nodded slowly and Beca instantly gave her a reassuring smile. “My parents are both wizards and they all say that all first years are clueless. I can tell you about Hogwarts though if you want. I mean it’s the least I can do since you helped me with all my stuff,” Beca had offered and Emily had eagerly taken her up on the offer. The girls had talked for what felt like hours and Beca had ordered the two Butterbeer. The moment that Emily had tasted it a warmth ran through her almost like a hug. The drink mixed with the conversation and reassurance from Beca made Emily more confident about her new journey. She may not know everything, Emily was going to Hogwarts with a friend. And since that day the smell and taste of Butterbeer always reminded her of Beca, of being safe.

“Em, seriously are you okay,” Beca asked slightly shaking her best friend’s shoulder causing Emily to realize she had completely zoned out. Emily swallowed hard, her heart racing to the point she couldn’t hear anything but the deafening sound. “Uh yeah, um I’m gonna help the girls find vials so we can get this bottled up before someone comes over,” Emily mumbled quickly moving over to where Chloe and Stacie were trying to calm her heart. As Beca stepped close to the cauldron she took in the smell. Beca smelled pumpkin pasties, parchment, and lavender. Unlike Emily though Beca instantly knew the smell, it was Emily. While it wasn’t completely expected, it wasn’t really a surprise to Beca either. Emily had always been different, Beca had always had a soft spot for the girl. How could you not with Emily? And maybe a part of her had always known, but what did this really mean? And why was Emily acting so weird? Was it possible, that Emily felt the same? Before Beca could really process that thought, the three girls returned and quickly bottled the potion. Chloe tried to hand both Beca and Emily a vial which they both turned down. As the class came to an end, Emily went to gather herself Beca close behind her.   


“Hey Em. Can we go somewhere,” Beca asked knowing the two both had a free period after potions. Emily nodded still afraid to talk as she processed her new found information. Beca led Emily out to the courtyard to a little spot the two would always hide away from the world. Beca sat, tucking her legs underneath her and gazing over at the other brunette. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, not awkward just silence. Like they were trying to pull their thoughts together. Emily was the first to speak, though her words came out slow as if she was still unsure about them. “Bec do you ever think of us as more than friends,” Emily finally said looking straight ahead so neither of them felt that pressure. Beca gazed at her robes, playing with a loose string. “I don’t know. I guess, we are already different. I mean I’m not like this with anyone else. I mean really Em, how many people do you see me cuddling with,” Beca asked raising an eyebrow at her best friend a small smirk on her lips. Emily didn’t speak and a few moments passed again before another statement was made. “The potion...I uh it was you. I mean it wasn’t you so much as it was like your smells. Parchment, cause you’re always writing always. And pumpkin pasties and lavender. Lavender is always been your smell and as soon as I smell it I think of you. And this is the softest I have ever been jeez,” Beca said putting her head in her hands with a groan.   


Beca felt her hands being moved and she gazed up to find those light brown eyes, that always looked so pretty in the light. “So what does this mean,” Emily asked softly keeping Beca’s hand in hers as she spoke. Beca shrugged afraid to speak, already embarrassed at how soft she had been. I mean Emily had seen her soft, but this was a whole knew level. “What do you want to do,” Beca finally asked taking notice to Emily’s thumb grazing her knuckle. Emily chewed her lip taking a deep breath, inching closer to Beca. “I want to kiss you,” Emily finally whispered causing Beca’s mouth to fall open in shock. “I mean if you want to,” Emily mumbled quickly but before she could say anymore Beca moved forward and pressed her lips against Emily’s own. The kiss was sweet, Emily’s lips parting slightly to low for Beca’s tongue to slip in. Beca pulled away first, feeling slightly dizzy from the kiss. Their gaze met, both of them blushing ridiculously a wide smile spreading across Emily’s lips. “I guess the potion was right,” Emily said with a giggle lacing their fingers together. “So what does this mean. What changes,” Beca asked shifting so she rested her chin on Emily’s shoulder. “I mean, nothing really has to change except I get to kiss you now, which I’m definitely not complaining about,” Emily said with a goofy grin. Beca nodded, she definitely wasn’t complaining either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As the story goes on, it will be more and more au from the book and movie to try and stay as true as possible to the characters. Comments, feedback, and kudos are always welcome. I also write mini-fics so if you would like to send me a prompt or feedback feel free to send me messages at my tumblr http://emilyxjunk.tumblr.com. Also follow me on instagram or twitter @emilyxjunk to get notifications for when I add chapters and sneak peaks of upcoming writing.


End file.
